


The Summer Without Ishgard

by DeiXIV



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bickering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiXIV/pseuds/DeiXIV
Summary: Being a Dark Knight in a conservative place like the Holy See of Ishgard leads to quite a difficult life. For two young men, the path is one they have walked since they were just boys. Two boys who lost, two boys who struggled, two boys who grew up knowing pain and suffering that many couldn't begin to understand. So why shouldn't these men have some time to relax, even just once?  The Moonfire Faire comes only once a year. Maybe now is a good a time as ever to let those men have some fun.Such were the thoughts of Dark Knight Master Ompagne- a man who raised the very boys in question as his own. The years were beginning to show on the men, and you're only young once. His orders: go to Eastern La Noscea and have some fun. And so the duo delved into unfamiliar territory. Now remains the question: can a pair of Dark Knights who only knew of the restricting walls of Ishgard find the "fun" in this strange place?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here for smut, it's in Chapter 4. You're welcome.
> 
> So I might be a bit hazy with timelines and lore on this one. Honestly? I don't really care. If it bothers you that much just consider it an AU I guess.  
> Inspiration came from a photoshoot with my Sid and a friend's Fray alt. Posts here:
> 
> http://nateharmonica.tumblr.com/post/164088173652/sidurgu-and-xernyggdrasils-fray-did-the-event  
> http://nateharmonica.tumblr.com/post/164088311557/last-of-the-moonfire-shenanigans-with-sidurgu-and  
> (Yes that's what Fray looks like under the helmet. He has character numbers https://www.garlandtools.org/db/#npc/1014591 )

Summertime; it was the season of the Moonfire Faire. The festival was one that never saw the cold, secluded city of Ishgard. However, whispers of its existence had reached the place in the past via travelers (before the gates had closed, of course). Eventually, those whispers had reached one Ompagne- a man who went from Temple Knight Commander to Dark Knight Master. A man who would take two young boys into his care for the purpose of carrying his legacy and amending his past sins. Two young boys who grew into two young men who were in desperate need of a vacation.

“We’ve done it, Fray. We’ve reached the seventh hell.” The sight was enough to turn heads; a large Xaela man stood with his Hyuran companion- both clad in heavy, black armor- upon the shores of Eastern La Noscea. The Xalea, Sidurgu Orl, squinted around at his surroundings, fanning his heated face with his hand. “Had I known master intended to send us off to be boiled alive, I would have declined his offer of a ‘vacation’…”

Conversely, Sid’s partner, Fray Myste, seemed unaffected; instead looking over a colorful leaflet. “Stop your bloody whimpering, would you? Look at this.” He needed to hold the leaflet over his head for the much taller of the duo to see. “Apparently, they hold activities during this festival… if we participate, they’ll give us vouchers that we can trade in for prizes.”

Never before had Sidurgu given a more deadpan stare. Was he being serious? Well how would he know when the man ALWAYS COVERS HIS BLOODY FACE!? 

“What?” Fray blinked.

“Do you hear yourself right now? How in all seven godsdamned bloody hells are we to partake in ‘activities’ under these conditions?? And what about you!? I daresay you’ve got it worse than me! You’re literally covered head to toe in black!!”

“Sidurgu, please. You’re causing a scene.” Fray says calmly, cutting his eyes to nearby beachgoers who had stopped to watch the men bicker.

“Oh for the love of- MOVE ALONG BEFORE THE LOT OF YOU LOSE YOUR SWIVIN’ EYES!” It was super effective. The people went back to their activities, now actively avoiding looking anywhere near the men’s vicinity. 

Fray sighed, shaking his head. “Don’t do that. You’ll get us thrown out. Then I’ll have to be the one to tell master we couldn’t relax as he had intended for us…” He folded his arms, gazing back up to his partner. “And don’t worry about me. I’m fine. Remember what master said about strength being pain and suffering? Mayhaps this was intended to be some sort of test all along.”

Sidurgu rests his fists on his hips, shaking his head. “Tch. Sure bloody feels like it.” He mumbles, kicking a little at the sand.

Again, Fray takes out the leaflet. “Now as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me… if we collect these vouchers, we can exchange them for swimwear… and…” He squints, holding the paper closer to his masked face. “Yoo… ka..ta? Whatever that means.” And again, he holds the leaflet higher for Sidurgu to see. 

“Looks ridiculous.” He replied without a moment’s hesitation. “I’m going back home.” Sid began to strut away.

Fray shrugged. His eyes suggested he was probably making a face, but for his sake, it was a good thing Sidurgu couldn’t see it. “Whatever. More shaved ice for me, then. Mayhaps I’ll even find myself a woman without you scaring off the masses like you’re wont to do!”

Sidurgu stopped in his tracks. “What shaved ice?”

Beneath the mask was a shite-eating grin the likes no one had literally ever seen. “Oh, you know, one of the prizes we can get from the vouchers. I thought you’d be interested since you’re, what? Boiling alive or summat? Ought to be awfully refreshing after being in this heat, aye? Ah… but you want to go home. Pray, don’t let me stop you.” He stated simply, waving a hand. “If you’ll excuse me, it appears some marauders are harassing a group of young women and I intend to reap the rewards.” Without a second word, Fray charged into battle, greatsword in hand, with the leaflet flowing gracefully behind him.

“Oi! Don’t just say all that and run off!” Sidurgu growled, quickly stomping after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the previous bickering, the Dark Knight pair seems to have found their enjoyment at last ("enjoyment" being a loose term in Sidurgu's case). Turn's out the festival also hosts a fireworks show that Fray intends to see.

Despite the rocky start, the Dark Knight duo managed to get their act together and collect the vouchers they needed for all their desired prizes (but not before Fray had finally succumbed to heat stroke and fainted). Before an orange-painted sky, the young men sat before the water, discarded shaved ice bowls all around them and scantily clad in black Faire Joi and Kohakama.

“So ridiculous…” The Au Ra mumbled into another helping of shaved ice.

Fray held a full bowl to his forehead, letting the chill from the glass cool him a bit before continuing his snack. “You’re still complaining? We look fine… At least we’re not those men.” Fray stated, jerking his head slightly to his left at a trio of large, muscular Roegadyn dressed only in subligars doing exercises by the waves.

Sidurgu found himself staring at the men in question with a most disgusted expression. “It’s as if we’ve stepped into another world when we left Coerthas…” He stared at the melted remains of his current bowl for a long time, as if he had lost his appetite, before loudly slurping down the sweet liquid.

Fray lowered his bowl, finally helping himself just as it was starting to melt. “Aye, but the change of scenery has been… pleasant.”

Now that the mask was gone, Sid could finally see the other’s face to gauge his sincerity. Fray’s expression was calm, and the corners of his mouth seemed to be fixed into a small smile, even as he ate (an expression that seemed to be contagious, unbeknownst to the Au Ra).

With a mouthful of shaved ice, Fray grunted, pointing to the lighthouse across the shore. “Shee da ligh’’oush?” He gulped loudly, as not to continue talking with a full mouth. “When the sun goes down, they’re going to do a fireworks show behind it.”

Blinking back to reality, Sidurgu followed Fray’s finger with his eyes. “Oh?”

He nodded. “Once we’ve finished eating we should go out for a better view.”

‘Is the view from here not good enough?’

“Nothing wrong with getting a bit closer. Besides, look at the folks out there in boats and floating in the water. I’ll bet the light reflects out there and makes for a better experience.”

A better experience? Fray seemed awfully invested in this vacation or test or whatever it actually was. Well, it’s not as if Sidurgu was in a particular hurry to leave anymore; may as well indulge him. “If you insist.” He replied.

“Good! Hope you know how to swim.”

‘Eh?’

* * *

 

“Just let the bloody sharks devour me so you won’t have to haul my damn carcass back to master, alright?” Sid wheezed.

Fray gently splashed some water at Sidurgu in reply. “I’ll bloody drown you my damn self if you complain one more time. We’re not even that far out! And look, that rock up ahead is unoccupied. Let’s go.” He said, now picking up more speed in his swimming.

“What I’d give to be an Ejinn…” Sid huffed, now trying to match his partner’s speed.

Soon enough, the duo reached the bolder in question. It poked in a slant out of the water, pointing in the opposite direction of the lighthouse, giving them an easy ramp to climb and plenty of room to lay and watch the eventual show. Fray reached the peak first, hunched over and panting with his hands on his knees. Sidurgu chuckled at the sight, splashing a sizable wave at the Hyuran. “See? Y’ain’t all that tough!”

Fray coughed, not expecting the sudden rush of water. “Ahh bugger off!” He choked, nudging Sidurgu away from the boulder with his foot.

“Do that again and I’ll drag ya back in by the ankles.” He grunted, rolling his torso on to the boulder. A chuckle from Fray could be heard above him. “I daresay… this is the master’s most challenging test yet.”

Fray descended the boulder, standing next to Sidurgu, then shook the water off his body like a wet dog, sending a rain of salty droplets all over the Au Ra. “I don’t understand.” He said innocently.

Sidurgu mumbled some manner of “of course you wouldn’t”, now crawling up to the boulder’s peak, flopping face-down. The surface was jagged and uncomfortable, but warm. After that workout, he missed the cooling embrace of shaved ice. One eye scanned around his immediate surroundings. Nothing but water as far as he could see. He weakly picked his head up to look behind him. Indeed, the beach wasn’t too far of a swim away, but there weren’t many people around that he could make out. Fray seemed insistent on finding as solitary of a place as he could, but gave no explanation as to why. The surrounding darkness was quickly interrupted by a sudden flash of light, accompanied with an explosion.

“Oi, get up. It’s starting.”

The man now flopped on his back. Another explosion soon followed, filling the sky with colorful light. The sight sprung Sidurgu into a sitting position. He scooted back a bit, bringing his legs closer to his body, crossing them and setting his hands on his knees. A couple more fireworks shot into the air in various hues of red and yellow. “Huh… something else you don’t see in Ishgard, aye?”

Sid hadn’t even noticed Fray averted his attention behind him, now staring at Sidurgu. A foxlike smirk stretched on his lips and he approached the man, then planted himself in the empty space between Sid’s torso and legs, using the Xaela like a chair.

“Um. Pardon you. There’s plenty of space up here for you to sit.”

“Aye. But this is far more comfortable.” He chimed, snuggling himself comfortably against the much larger man, relaxing back on his hands.

Sid could feel his face heating up. “Tch… Fine.” He mumbled. “Only ‘cause I don’t have the energy to throw you back into the ocean right now.” The following chuckle from Fray was drowned out by another explosion, but Sid could feel the Hyuran’s body vibrate against him.

The knights now sat in silence, watching the display of various shapes and colors explode in light among the stars and reflect into the water around them. Every so often, Sid’s eyes averted below at his companion. From that angle, he could only make out the man’s nose and eyelashes under a tuft of messy, damp, brown hair. Admittingly, this day did turn out to be a bit of a treat for Sidurgu. It wasn’t often he got to see Fray’s face since he insisted on hiding it behind a helmet. A shame, really; Fray wasn’t unattractive. One might even say he was quite beautiful. Hells, he could probably find himself a nice woman if he tried…

“Tell me what your home was like, Sidurgu.” Fray said suddenly.

Spacing out, Sid had completely missed the request. “Huh?”

“Your home, what was it like? Master said your family came here from another land before the Temple Knights got them, right? Do you remember it? What did it look like?”

Sid hummed, scanning every corner of his memory for an answer. Gods it had been so long, but closing his eyes brought the vision back to his mind’s eye. “Imagine Ishgard for a moment. Now imagine the opposite…” He opened his eyes again, staring back at the fireworks. “The city in which we live now… it’s grey… and always snowing… always cold… The Azim Steppe, the home of my people back in Othard, you’d be damn near blinded by the colors. Green grass for malms under a vast, blue sky with nary a cloud to show on its best days… but it was more than that. When my family decided to flee our town after the Garlean invasion, we had to travel for many, many malms for moons upon moons… summers upon summers… it was a sad time, but that’s when I learned just how varied my home was. We were more than grass and sky, we were deserts, we were forests, then we were a plain scattered with small tribes, sheep, and the Dawn Throne. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and no Garleans in sight. I remember pleading with father to consider a home amongst one of the peaceful tribes in that area instead of leaving for good… but my family was set on escaping that war-torn country. They believed if our small town could fall under oppression, then the nomads would eventually face the same fate.” He hadn’t realized Fray turned his attention away from the fireworks to instead watch Sid’s face. Once more, Sid closed his eyes, his body damn near deflating from the sigh that escaped his nostrils. “…And you know where we ended up instead.”

Fray looked upon his friend with sadness in his eyes. Never before had his Auri companion showed such a colorful variety of emotions; a gentle look when describing his home, a beaming grin at the mention of the plains, and now anguish for what was lost and what could have been. He turned back to the fireworks before Sid noticed his staring. “Sounds beautiful. All Xaela living there too?”

He nodded. “Aye. Traditional Xaela live in small, nomadic tribes. All were known for various things. For example, the Ejinn were incredible swimmers, the Tumet tie their young to trees as a rite of passage into adulthood and are given names if they break the bonds, and the Goro….” He paused. “…I’ll tell you about them another time.”

Fray shot a puzzled look over his shoulder. “Uh-huh…”

Silence between the men accompanied the boom of fireworks once more. Finally finding himself relaxed, Sidurgu leaned back on his hands to take in a better view of the sky. A cool breeze kissed his damp skin and hair. After a moment, Fray, too, relaxed with him. Their bodies breathed in perfect sync, and Sid could feel Fray’s pulse tune in with his own. After another moment of silence, it was once again broken.

“Sidurgu. Let’s go on an adventure.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fray confesses the intentions of his previous request. During this heartfelt confession, Sidurgu sees a whole new side of his friend and begins to understand just why this little vacation means so much to him.

Sidurgu arched a brow in confusion at the sudden request. “To the Steppe?”

Fray nodded. 

“Why?”

He shrugged slightly. “Why not? The way you described your home… ‘twas like a passage from a faerie tale… And your face, I watched it as you spoke. I didn’t even know you were capable of such expressions…”

Sid’s face flared red at the statement.

“…After all, you’re right. Ishgard is truly one of the seven hells… cold, grey, snowing, miserable… Sometimes I ponder if I’m already dead and unaware of it. That is, until today.” Fray hoisted himself up, shifting his body around 90 degrees and meeting his friend’s gaze. “Coming here made me remember, Sidurgu. It made me remember there’s lands out on this big, wide star outside of those suffocating walls! Mayhap it’s not perfect out here, but there is a paradise we could call home someday. Hells, your old home may have not been perfect either but surely it was better than where we are now- you even said so yourself!”

So that was it, was it? Fray’s dedication to this trip wasn’t just to please their master, nor was it to playfully grate on Sid’s nerves, but it was for freedom. Freedom from Ishgard’s hold on everyone- even if it was only for a few days. Mayhap their master could sense it himself and that’s why he sent the knights out here. It’s not some other convoluted test, he wants them to have some time to relax and be happy, right? “Fray…”

The Hyur had tucked his knees to his chest, being small enough to still be able to fit inside the gap around Sidurgu’s legs. “You and I both know master won’t be around forever… and he wanted us to walk the path with him for a reason. Then when he’s gone and we become masters ourselves, we can carry in his footsteps. We can find more youths in need of guidance and let them walk the path with us! We can teach them the same way master is teaching us now, and someday they can carry his legacy too…” Fray found a hand on Sid’s thigh, a finger absently tracing around the ridges of his scales. “Then someday we’ll be old and grey as that thrice-damned city... and I certainly don’t wish to die there. I want to go somewhere, even if it’s only once, that resembles paradise…” He looked upon the face of his Auri companion. “And I want you to take me there!”

Sidurgu’s eyes widened. “Me? But…”

“But nothing!” Fray spat. The fiery determination in his eyes flickered away in one blink, and the ever-present exhaustion returned. “Take me there, Sidurgu.” He said gently. Fray lowered his head, leaning towards Sid, nuzzling his head onto the other’s broad, chest. “Please… I’m certain by the time master is gone and we find pupils… the Garleans will surely be gone, right? They can’t actually win, right? Hells, we could drive them out ourselves if we must! You could go home… and you could take me with you if you’ll have me…”

What happened? This is a side of Fray that Sidurgu had never seen before. Normally he’s calm and stoic, rarely saying what’s truly on his mind. Was he truly that desperate for freedom? That desperate to see the world? Sid’s face softened as he stared at the top of the man’s head once more. He leaned forward slightly, loosely wrapping his arms around the man, resting them on still-crossed legs. “Alright. If you want to go that bad I’ll take you someday.”

“Promise?”

‘Promise.’

Sid felt Fray sigh, relieved. “C’mon, Fray… you were so determined to get a good spot out here so watch the damn fireworks already.” Sidurgu joked, nudging Fray’s head with his nose. The Hyur did glance over at the show, resting his head on his knees.

Eventually, he went back to absently touching Sid’s thigh and scales. It felt nice. In turn, Sid found himself stroking Fray’s bare back with his fingertips. The skin going down his spine was so smooth compared to Sid’s scaled back that it was strange for him. Hells, the scales on his thighs probably felt just as strange to Fray. Is that why he was touching them?

The small acts of affection must have relaxed the both of them. By the time the finale started, Sid was back to leaning on one hand (the other was now set on Fray’s waist), and Fray had his legs draped over Sid’s thighs, one arm around the Au Ra’s back and head rested comfortably on his chest. Every so often, Fray’s hand would trail around scale and muscle, and sometimes down to his rear- which was usually met with Sidurgu pinching Fray somewhere on his thigh or waist. 

A flurry of lights and color suddenly filled the star-speckled sky unlike it had previously. The spectacle lit the entire area, with the final explosion bursting in the shape of a meteor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Chapter commence! See the where the water settles on the beach? It's not that deep.

The show’s end was met with nothing but smiles from the pair of knights. The faint sound of cheering and applause could be heard on the distant beach behind them. “That was nice.” Sidurgu stated simply. 

Fray hummed. “Agreed…” He peeled off of Sid, stretching his body. “We ought to head back I suppose.” The Hyur glanced over to Sid, a hint of a devilish twinkle present in his eyes. 

Sid did not make eye contact. Instead, he stared absently away, letting the long fringes of his hair hide his features. “Aye. Just… give me a moment to work out the stiffness of sitting in this position for so long…” He muttered, following the statement by stretching his back and arms.

Fray snorted. “Stiffness, eh?” He smirked before rocking his hip carefully into Sid’s crotch. The collision made Sid’s body jerk in response. “At least you’re honest, I suppose.”

“Sh-shut up!” He stammered. “This was all your fault anyway! I didn’t ask you to use me as a chair, nor did I ask you to touch me the way you were!” His face was now red as a Dalamund Popoto.

“Oh, well pardon me for trying to relax my dear friend after such a long, stressful journey.” Fray sarcastically replied. “Fine, I’ll just leave you to work out your, stiffness, was it? Whilst I head back to shore…” When Fray stood, supposedly ready to leave his companion behind, something caught Sid’s eye.

A large hand grasped between the other’s hips with swiftness. “That so?” He smirked. “You think you’re in better condition than me at this rate?” A sharp gasp escaped Fray when he was grabbed, but aside from that, he maintained his composure.

Fray crossed his arms, shite-eating grin unwavering from his features. “Bah. It’ll be gone once I reach the sand, I’m sure.”

“Yeah?” Sid hummed, then swiped away the small barrier of fabric between his shame and the rest of the world. The man stood about as erect as the very same boulder they’ve been perched on this entire time. “Because this is telling me otherwise.”

Mayhap shame wasn’t the correct choice of words, for Fray had yet to wipe away that damned smirk. In fact, he found himself laughing now. “Is that so? What’s it telling you then?”

Grasping the base, Sid leaned forward. “That it’s been far too long.” With that, he popped the tip between his lips. The sensation made Fray tense, but he seemed determined to maintain his composure. 

This wasn’t something new to them. Fray and Sidurgu had been friends for a long, long time. They met when they were just boys. They grew up together, learned together, and eventually lay together. At the time, it wasn’t necessarily an act of love that drove them to their first connection, but a pure curiosity that comes with growing up. Of course, their bond had only strengthened over time, but physical contact to this degree never came often out of fear they’d be discovered and punished.

A shallow sigh escaped Fray. “Indeed it has, my friend.” He watched Sidurgu’s head bob up and down from his waist. “We were roughly the same size back then, weren’t we?” He continued, struggling to keep his breathing from getting too labored. “I’m curious to see just how much you’ve changed since you decided to go and grow ahead of me.” Fray teased, emphasizing a certain point by rubbing his toes along Sid’s swollen cock.

Sid shivered at the sudden contact, momentarily coming up for air. “That why you stopped pursuing? So angry that I outgrew ya?” He shot the man a devilish grin before going back to work. 

“Hmph.” Fray huffed, applying more pressure with his foot in retaliation. “You know gods damn well why we stopped. Unspoken as it may have been, we both figured there would eventually be consequences to our actions.” As Sidurgu continued, he got more experimental with his tongue and fingers, tracing over various areas of Fray’s shaft, head, and along veins; applying more speed and pressure to spots that seemed to get a reaction from Fray. The Hyur brushed his fingers through the long mess of Sidurgu’s silver hair. “…This is different now. It’s just us out here.” To be certain, he glanced over the horizon. Whatever group of beachgoers that decided to stay in water for the fireworks were gone now and it was probably too dark for anyone on the beach to notice them. 

The Xaela pulled away, looking up at his partner. “That the reason you dragged my arse where no one else was?” 

Fray squatted down to meet his gaze. “To be honest, I’m surprised you didn’t question it.” One hand rest on Sidurgu’s broad shoulder, the other brushed some damp locks of hair away from the man’s eyes. “We don’t get time like this every day…” He whispered, brushing his lips with Sid’s. “I wanted you for myself today… away from anyone who dare try to punish us.” Lips made contact at last; gentle at first, but slowly peppering at a quicker and quicker pace until tongues met. 

After a moment, they finally parted; both breathless with chins wet with drool. “Are you able to stand, Sid? Trying to avoid going on my knees if I can help it…” Sidurgu replied with a soft grunt and nod, standing up as requested. With the Xaela’s excessive height and the slant of the boulder, Fray only needed to bend over to him slightly to perform the intended task.

“And you’re certain we can’t be seen?” Sid asked quietly, peeking over his shoulder.

Fray nodded with a hum. “Not unless the fireworks start up again. You of all people ought to remember to trust the dark more.” Fray slipped his fingers under the waistline of Sid’s Kohakama and pulled down, watching as the massive appendage sprung from beneath the bulging fabric. “Hmm… a challenge…” He mused quietly to himself. 

“What was that? Couldn’t quite hear you.”

‘Do you truly intend on pissing off the man whose teeth are about to be dangerously close to your most sensitive areas, Sidurgu?’

“Oh, it’s just that with these crashing waves around us I merely thought you had addressed me.”

Fray huffed. “That’s what I thought.” Joking aside, Sidurgu really was endowed. Fray had to knead with two hands in order to cover everything. Stupid Au Ra… but Fray intended to return the favor no matter what. He swirled his tongue around the tip to start. Unlike his partner, Sidurgu can’t quite hide his pleasure; it didn’t take long for his breath to grow heavy with various grunts and moans littered in between. He held a clenched fist to his teeth, biting down to quiet his noises. Sadly, Fray was incapable of taking much of Sid into his mouth, but he could at least fit the tip inside and suckled on that between tongue laps.

“Shite…” The Au Ra breathed. “You’re gonna-“ 

Fray removed his mouth with a loud pop and stopped the kneading. “Ah, not yet.” He stood in full again, stretching his back after being hunched over. “I said I wanted you all to myself, after all.”

“Heh, fine.” Sidurgu chuckled, waving a hand. “But only because I seem to intimidate you otherwise…” As Sidurgu began to assume the position on all fours, Fray crossed his arms over his chest, puffing out his cheeks.

“Hey! I could take you just fine! Just… in a more comfortable environment.”

‘If you say so.’

Fray growled, swiftly smacking the buttocks that was now presented before him. “Don’t you piss me off!” Laughter was all that could be heard in response. Fray withdrew a bottle of liquid he had been hiding. The popping of a cork caught his partner’s attention.

“Gods man did you actually come prepared!?” Sid asked, jerking his head around.

Fray shrugged nonchalantly as he rubbed the contents over his erect penis. “Would you rather I didn’t?”

Sid’s face turned red again. “It’s not that I jus- Wait! Is that why you were so insistent on undressing yourself after you passed out earlier!?”

The Hyur cackled. “Sometimes you really are smarter than you look!” Sid huffed, slumping down, resting his chin on folded arms. Fray tugged down on the garments still covering Sidurgu’s rear. “Now be a good boy or I’ll have to be rough with you.” After applying the liquid generously onto his fingers, Fray began teasing the entrance. “…Unless you’d prefer that of course.” He purred. 

Sid huffed in reply, flickering his thin tail in Fray’s face. Fray wiggled one finger in, then introduced the second shortly after, twisting and parting along the inner walls. “Funny… you’re so swollen on the outside but tight on the inside… it’s like you were made to please…” Fray murmured, lust starting to drip with his voice.

His words made Sidurgu clench and tense. “Don’t… say embarrassing shite like that…” He panted.

“Ah… but it’s so fun watching you like this. Also…” He smacked Sid’s buttocks again with his free hand, causing the Au Ra to flinch. “…don’t tell me what to do.” He could wait no longer. Fray hoisted himself up, lining up with Sid’s entrance and giving it a tease before pushing in.

Sidurgu clenched to the rocky surface beneath him, gritting his teeth. Fray slowly let himself all the way in and stopped. “Does it hurt?” Sid shook his head. “Let me know if it does, alright?” And now a nod. Fray grasped at the dip of Sidurgu’s hips, slowly pulled out, and just as slowly pushed back in. He kept up the slow pace until Sid’s noises of pleasure started to sound, then increased his speed.

“Look at you, Sid…” Fray breathed. “Good thing you’re always wearing all that armor… by the gods… the Ishgardians would lock you up if you ever flaunted this lewd body.” Fray leaned over, grasping the sides of his thighs tightly. “So thick here, but a narrow waist and wide chest… I daresay you’ve got more curves than the whores in the Brume.”

“Th-that s’posed to f-flatter me?” Sid spat between pants.

Another chuckle from Fray. “Just saying… you’ll make the maidens back home jealous should you even dress like a normal civilian.” His hands trailed up Sid’s ripped abdomen to his hardened chest. “This body is for my eyes only now. No one else deserves you.” 

Sid tried to force a laugh through his moans. “Oh, and I don’t get a say in this?”

“Tch. Don’t even try.” Fray erected his torso, now grasping firmly to Sid’s rear. “Did you think I couldn’t feel you trying to look at my face today? You hardly meet my gaze any other time, but the one day I take the mask off and you’re absolutely fixed.”

Save for his ragged breathing, Sidurgu was quiet for a moment. “I-I… think you’re… beautiful.”

Fray’s pace slowed down damn near a halt. The ever-present smirk flickered away by a look of surprise. A few blinks later, his lips finally softened to a gentler smile. “Sidurgu… you know why I hate the Ishgardians so much?” He asked softly.

Embarrassed by his confession, Sidurgu only shrugged. Fray leaned over again, holding Sid’s body close to his. “They don’t think you’re as beautiful as I do.” He peppered kisses on the man’s scaled back. “They see these… think you’re some kind of Dravanian… some kind of monster. Well fuck them all to the seven hells.”

Well now he couldn’t look at Fray at all! Sidurgu buried his face back into his forearms, making strange, unintelligible noises of both pleasure and embarrassment. 

“How about it, old friend?” Fray hummed, grasping a hand around Sidurgu’s throbbing cock. “Let’s come together.” Sid nodded, arching his back. Fray could feel him tighten more and his pace picked up. No more words were said, the surrounding area was filled with the sounds of panting, pleasured cries, and crashing waves, until the knights could take no more and shuddered with sweet release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes sex on top of a fucking rock wold be uncomfortable as all fuck, you don't need to tell me that.
> 
> Oh, and here's the caps that inspired this chapter (implied NSFW in the link)  
> http://nateharmonica.tumblr.com/post/164088247577/sidurgu-and-xernyggdrasils-fray-did-the-event


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you didn't unpack after your Feels Trip.

They spent a long time just sitting there with only the moon above their heads to keep them company. Fray once again in Sidurgu’s lap, but this time facing his partner. For bells, they talked, touched each other’s hair, stroked various parts of the other’s body, and occasionally kissed one another’s head, lips, and cheeks. 

“…Aye, but we should really head back soon.” Sid sighed, eyes filled to the brim with exhaustion. “Don’t want that water going cold on us during the swim back.”

Fray shook his head. “It’s a bleeding ocean I’m sure it’s fine.” He smiled up at the Xaela. “But, I agree. We should go back.” With a smile, he papped the top of Sid’s fluffy head.

Sid nodded, cheeks pinkening from the small gesture of affection. “And you still want me to take you to my home someday?”

“Yes.” Fray beamed. “Whenever you’re ready to go back, that is.”

“Very well. That’s a promise I intend to keep, after all.”

Fray closed his eyes. “To your home and beyond, I’ll follow you wherever you go.” They gently bumped their foreheads together. “You need only ask…”

 

Epilogue

The party of five step foot into a vast, green paradise. The Azim Steppe, home of the Xaela, lay before them. 

A blonde girl dressed in red gasped at the sight. “Wow… it’s amazing, isn’t it?” Lyse asked with excitement to the black-clad knight beside her. The quiet companion nodded, a smile brimming across their face.

Alisaie smiled at them, but quickly turned it into a frown. “Warrior of Light… is aught amiss?” The individual in question gave the young Elezen a puzzled look, but felt a sudden dampness flood their cheeks. They touched their face. Tears? But why? They looked down with hands outstretched, watching as drops upon drops started to fill their palms.

Their companions looked on with concern, but the knight shook their head and waved a hand at them. They were fine… they were fine… for some reason they couldn’t shake their overwhelmed sensation; overwhelmed, excited, and somewhat sad. 

But why? Something about this place seemed… perfect.


End file.
